User blog:HowStrongIs/Distance From the Soul King's Palace to Seireitei (Bleach)
seiretei invasion.png ichigo leaves 3 hours later 1.png ichigo leaves 3 hours later 2.png ichigo arrives at 5.png So basically, the invasion of Seireitei begins at 5:00 PM, as you can see on the clock. Ichigo leaves the Soul King Palace 3 hours after it began, and crashes into Seireitei at 5:15 AM, as you can also see by the clock. This means it takes Ichigo 9 hours 15 minutes, or 33,300 seconds, to cross the distance between the two locations. So there's only one other question to answer here, how fast is Ichigo? To answer that, we need to start with Gin. gin bankai mach 500 1.png gin bankai mach 500 2.png Gin's Bankai moves at Mach 500. People have brought up how he said he was lying about the speed, but he was only lying about that to Aizen. Databooks later reiterate that Gin's Bankai moves at Mach 500, so we know he wasn't lying to Ichigo. Speaking of databooks, they give us the next piece of the puzzle we need. buto renjin mach 1000.png According to this entry in Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED, the Buto Renjin doubles the speed of Gin's Bankai. The full translation being: "An ability to release Kamishini no Yari at ultra high speeds. Since the attack power and speed of Kamishini no Yari are doubled, it becomes an attack with an incomparable power." This means that Gin's Bankai, when using Buto Renjin, moves at Mach 1000. Ichigo dodges Buto Renjin 1.png Ichigo dodges Buto Renjin 2.png But despite this, Visored Ichigo can still react to it. Aizen is FTE to Visored Ichigo.png And despite that, base Aizen is still faster than Visored Ichigo can even see. ichigo blitzes aizen 1.png ichigo blitzes aizen 2.png ichigo blitzes aizen 3.png Skip ahead several power ups for Aizen and Ichigo, and Ichigo is now capable of blitzing Aizen, making him at the very very least Mach 1000. And he's even stronger than this in the form he took while descending to Seireitei, so he should be going that fast during the trip. Now you could bring up how he might not have stamina, in spite of the fact that Ichigo could run for several days without tiring by this point, but let's say he can't keep that up anyway. We're lowballing the speed already, so why not go a bit further and say by the end of this trip Ichigo was moving at literally 0 m/s, even though you can see that he crashes into the ground at high speed. If we assume he starts at Mach 1000, or 340,290 m/s, and steadily decreases to 0 m/s over the trip we can find his deceleration. From there we can find how far he traveled, which will be useful in determining the speed of some other feats. So anyways, let's get onto that. ---- a = v/t *v = 340,290 m/s *t = 33,300 s 340,290/33,300 = 10.22 m/s2 s = ut+(0.5)at2 *u = 340,290 m/s *t = 33,300 s *a = '-10.22 m/s2' (Since he's slowing down) (340,290)(33,300)+(0.5)(-10.22)(33,3002) = 5,665,000,000 m ---- Result *Distance From the Soul King's Palace to Seireitei - 5,665,000,000 m or 5,665,000 km Category:Blog posts Category:Calculation